


Who Wheels There

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lilith has a visitor...RP Fic.





	Who Wheels There

Fiamma had allowed herself to be pushed forwards by her mystery helper, her eyes fixed solely on Lilith, her voice soft as the woman woke and turned to stare at her. 

"I'm sorry..."

"For?"

"Disturbing you?"

Lillith smiled softly.

"An interruption by one as sweet as you is always welcome."

Fiamma blushed shyly. 

"Thank you..."

"Your very welcome."

"Would you... mind my coming closer?"

"Depends...is your dress also coming closer.... or just you?"

"Which would you prefer?"

Lilith smiled seductively.

"For your dress to stay there and for you to come closer."

Fiamma blushed but stripped then wheeled herself closer. Lilith smiled.

"Such a sexy body..."

She purred.

"I think I need to add you to the list of girls who may only enter my domain if they are naked..."

Fiamma smiled shyly. 

"I'm... glad you like me."

Lilith smiled and bent down to kiss her. Fiamma mewed even as she kissed her. Lillith murred.

"Finger yourself while we kiss..."

She purred. Fiamma blushed but did so. Lillith murred and kissed her again, loving the shivering and mews that Fiamma was now producing due to her self-pleasuring. Fiamma continued to mewl and writhe. 

"You’re a dirty little girl aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You like making an exhibition of yourself for ladies don't you."

"Yes ma'am."

"What a filthy girl."

"O... Only for you ma'am."

Lillith smiled and lightly spanked Fiamma.

"Lies you've put out for Aesandra and Greystagg before now."

She teased as she moved one of her hands to join Fiamma's in fingering herself. 

"Not lies ma'am.... they.... were one-offs."

"I don't mind you taking other lovers...if they bring you pleasure."

"Really?"

"Really..."

Lillith purred.

"Just so long as you're honest with me....and occasionally bring them home for threesomes."

"Yes ma'am."

Fiamma murred and came apart.


End file.
